TORA X TORI
by TheFictionMan21
Summary: A true love story between tiger and chicken...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Dreams

It's been a year now since the Juuni taisen ended, the 12 warriours were scattered across the globe and back to their daily lives. But the memories of the gruesome war still haunts them until today.

Tora. Real name Kanae Aira. She was laying down at her little apartment drinking her favorite booze as usual. The place was dirty and filled with empty alcohol bottles.

Tora: *Signs...Geez, I ran out of booze again...

Tora: I guess I'll buy some more at the store

She slowly stood up, wore her black leathered jacket and went outside. It was Sunday, so the roads were crowded with traffic. Tora doesn't have a car nor she knew how to drive so she gotta walk to the store by foot.

She heard cars and trucks honking each other and people screaming in front at the traffic...

Tora: *Shit...Can't you guys shut up...It's giving me a headache here

Tora: I think the grocery store is just up ahead...I'll make haste

Tora raced to the store because she was fed up with all the noises of the traffic. In a few minutes, she arrived at 7/11 grocery store. The weather was quite hot too, so she got her body all sweaty.

Tora: *pant *pant...I got all wet and sticky ==

Tora: All because of you...my lovely booze~

She entered the store and grabbed her favorite brand of booze on first sight. She immediately started drinking it.

Clerk: Ah Miss! You can't do that!

A shy female clerk interrupted her.

Tora: *Burp...why?

Clerk: Erm...you have to pay for it first...

Tora: Heh...what a drag

Tora looked at the clerk with her baggy eyes and she was immediately shocked by Tora's ferocious aura.

Tora: Oh okay...wait a minute

Tora took out her wallet and opened it. Unexpectedly, she was out of cash due to overspending on different brands of expensive booze. She was shellshocked.

Tora: (what! I'm out of cash! This can't be happening right now!)

Clerk: M-miss?

The clerk looks at Tora innocently as she was still afraid of her.

Tora: ...Ehehehehe...I don't have money to pay for it...Can I have it for free^^?

Clerk: Erm...according to our system...I don't think that's possible

Tora: *gulp...Oh (Shit this is bad, what are they going to do to me!)

Clerk: I think you would have to...pay for it...

Clerk: Or the police will take you...

Clerk: I-I'm sorry Miss scary fearsome tiger, but that's the law!

The clerk gathered up her confidence and shouted with a bow. She got too tensed.

Tora: *speechless

?: I'll help her pay for it^^

A mysterious figure walks up to the case. It was someone Tora knew...

Tora: *shocked...You!

?: It's been so long time, Tora no senshi^^

Orange, Red and dark green spurred from her feathered cloak and bikini. Her light green hair matches perfectly with her eyes. The feathers of her crown symbolizes...

Tora: Niwatori no senshi!

Niwatori took out some money from her wallet and gave it to the frightened clerk.

Niwatori: Here you go ~

Clerk: Ah~ she's so kind and beautiful...I think I'm in—-(blush)

She snapped...

Clerk: O-Oh, thank you so much miss!

She accepted the money with gratitude and bows again...

The two girls walked out of the store with their favorite drinks on hand. Tora felt great relief because if it weren't for Niwatori, she would've been handed to the law and into jail. No booze for a lifetime.

Tora: Thank you so much for paying this for me Niwatori. You're a life saver!

Niwatori: No problem, Tora-san~

Niwatori: How have you been^^?

Tora: The usual...drinking booze and all...

Tora: And...money ==

Niwatori: Oh... why don't you apply for a job? Part-time?

Tora: Erm...I did...but...

(Flashback)

Tora was a waitress, working part-time at a restaurant. But got super-aggressive when the customers complained about the food. She got fired because she almost killed one of the customers.

After that, she applied for a fishing job near a local pond. She got fired because she almost ate all of the fish.

Thirdly, she applied for a cosplay job at a maid-café. She was forced to wear a cat-maid outfit. The customers were having a fun time laughing and teasing her ears and so...she got fired for almost killing everyone.

Tora: It didn't turn out very well...ehehehe

Niwatori: Oh I see...

Niwatori: Hmm, would you like to start a coffee shop business with me ^^?

Tora: Heh! Coffee shop? ...

Niwatori: Hmm?

Tora: I-Its embarrassing but...I've always wanted to open one during my high school days... a silly dream of mine

Tora: I threw away that dream because I thought it was never going to happen anyway...and then I got into Juuni Taisen

Niwatori: I see...how unfortunate

Niwatori: But the war is already over and it's a thing of the past now, We should start fresh in building our new lives. Don't you think ^^

Tora: ...you do have a point

Tora: S-so we're really doing this? Opening a coffee shop?

Niwatori: Yes, if you'll agree~

Niwatori: I loved coffee, it was always beside me when I'm feeling alone and on days when I'm depressed. It was my best friend. And...I think...opening one with you...Tora-san makes me feel... not alone anymore (blush)

Tora: (Blushes harder)...Alright, alright... just stop making that face already... It's very embarrassing!

Niwatori: Niceeee~ we can talk about this at my place ^^

Tora: Alright...how long does it take for us to walk there?

Niwatori: Who said anything about walking?

Niwatori took out her I-phone and called up her personal driver. , he was Korean. He moved in with his family to Tokyo city a few years ago, because he likes the food here. He was still struggling to speak English though.

A few seconds later, arrived with his cab, he parked it nicely beside the girls with a rough hand brake.

Tora: *spits out booze* so fast!?

Niwatori: Yes. always had a plan to slice through this crowded traffic~

: I'm sworry Miss Niwatori. I was rate bekos I waz stock in a kar assident.

Niwatori: it's okay. At least you've arrived safely ^^

The girls went inside the cab as started doing what he does best. "Sit taight girlz, we're goin in for a fun raid". The girls buckled up their seat belts as the cab began moving.

Tora: Heh? What does he mean by fun ride?

Niwatori: (giggles) you'll see...it's exciting! (eyes shinning brightly)

Tora: W-w-w-w-wait-

Cutting off Tora's sentence, speeded up like a rocket. They were riding at 190 above, the mirrors showed nothing but speed lines. They were turning from each shortcut lane to another. And Tora was beginning to feel funny. Niwatori. On the other side, was enjoying the ride like how a kid would enjoy a roller coaster.

Shortly after, they've arrived at Niwatori's mansion. The golden gates opened with a scan of 's license as they began to head in, there was a huge garden for visitors to enjoy the view of the golf course and a majestic royal fountain passed down by the Niwatori family line. It was marked with golden trims of complicated flower designs.

: Okie girlz, we here

Niwatori: Yippy! Thanks

Niwatori: Let's go inside Tora...Tora?

Tora: Grrrrrhhhhhnnnn...

Tora showed a pale green face like she was going to explode at any moment. She immediately opened the door before the peak of her release and expelled a huge amount of booze, as well as her cup ramen breakfast. Thus, making the beautiful floor of tiles filled with vomit.

Luckily, they were not inside or it would've gotten even worse.

: O Mai GOD!

Niwatori: Tora-san! Are you okay (gently stokes her back to ease the vomit)

Tora: *gives an okay sign*

Niwatori: You don't seem like it!

Tora: *continues to give an okay sign with snot dripping down her nostrills*

Niwatori: Ermm...are you sure?

Tora: Y-Yes...*blarrrrkkkkk*

Niwatori: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Tora vomits all over Niwatori :)

The agents carried the sick Tora up to a couch and Niwatori heads up to her room to clean up the mess that was all around her.

She changed into a plain white T-shirt with a pair of orange/green shorts.

Niwatori: Ah~ I feel much better now

Saw Tora sleeping on the couch like a cute baby tiger.

Niwatori: (giggles) you're awfully cute for a warrior of the tiger huh...

She peeks in closer, she could feel Tora's breath in all her pores. It surely stinks like booze, but she was okay with it.

Niwatori gently tidies up the loose bangs on Tora's face and gave her a motherly smile.

Suddenly, Tora opened up her eyes.

Their faces were close to each other and they could feel the rhythm of each other's breathing. They both began to blush heavily, as their eyes locked in without a need to blink.

Tora: ...Niwatori? (blush)

Niwatori immediately pulled away to change the subject. Her index fingers were subtly touching each other.

Niwatori: O-Oh Tora-san...h-how are you feeling?

Tora: I-I'm a lot better now...thanks to you Niwatori

Tora said as she gently bites her lip. She was avoiding eye contact because she doesn't want Niwatori to see her blushing look.

Tora: (Why am I feeling like this...you need to calm down Tora...you're strong, you can overcome this...)

Tora: *takes a deep breath to calm herself*

Niwatori: So...let's start discussing about the coffee business ^^

Tora: *explodes with a red face* Y-Yes!

Niwatori: Tora-san, do you have a fever? you're face...

Niwatori gently placed her hand above Tora's forehead. Her hands felt warm and it gave her a tingling sensation inside.

Tora: Hahahaha...I'm okay. I just feel abit hot because of the weather

Tora gently grabbed her hand to assure her that it's not a big deal. She was unaware and continued to hold it.

Niwatori: Okay well, let me share with you the details

Niwatori: Erm Tora-san, my hand...

Tora: Eh!...Oh sorry, I must have drank too much hahahaha

She lets go of her hand. She was holding it tightly the whole time and she did felt abit of resentment before letting it go.

Niwatori: Well then, let's start~ ^^

The girls began to dive in on their coffee project business. The both were very anxious about it and can't seem to stop sharing their ideas to each other. Tora was quite surprised that Niwatori loved coffee as well, for they have not known each other for long. But even so, they shared a common dream of opening a coffee shop. And their friendship began to grow stronger and stronger over this.

Tora: Hihi~ this is Tora

Tora: I want to congratulate you for reading this story, and I hope that you would read the rest of it as well. FOR NOW AND FOREVER!

Tora: Oops sorry...I got a little excited...

Tora: Hmm...I think I should drink some sake or red wine perhaps? What do you think?

Tora: *Ahem* anyways...do stay tuned for more of me and Niwatori. For it is the story that foretells the legends of a phoenix and a tiger!

Tora: EVERYBODY, CLAP YOUR HANDS!

~I hope you all enjoy this part of the story, have a great day and safe blessings~

Tora: How is it? How is it? I sound cool right? Please tell me I sound cool saying that phrase. I've practiced it over a thousand times already!


	2. Chapter 1b

Chapter 1B

Niwatori: So, what do you think of our management plan?

Tora: Hmm, it's nice…

Tora: But how in the world did you get so many agents to help you!?

Niwatori: They were from my father's company. Father sent them to me because he was insecure about me living at a new environment.

Tora: Oh…but how do you pay them? And…..do they even sleep?

Niwatori: It's fine~ we all drink coffee! (eyes shinning brightly)

Tora: I'm pretty much sure that's irrevelant =-=III

Niwatori: Speaking of which, do you want to add anything else to our menu^^?

Niwatori: Hmm, we already have various types of deserts, ranging from shortcakes to crepes…and the coffee menu do look appealing along with other drinks. But I feel that there's something missing…

Tora: (Blush)…Can we add alcohol…hehehe

Niwatori: Nope~

Tora: (depressed)

Tora: Hmm, I think maybe we could add some side foods to the menu? Like pasta and omelette rice?

Niwatori: Wow that's right! You're so smart Tora-san!

Tora: (Blush)…thanks Niwatori

Niwatori: Our coffee shop is somewhat like a maid café now~. I think maybe we could also do…

Tora: No cosplay please!

Niwatori: Oh, you know what I'm about to say. I didn't know your psychic as well!

Tora: *scratches the back of head* that's what maid cafés do right

Niwatori: Hmm, that may be true…

Tora: (Nope, it's the whole truth!) ==III

Niwatori collects the papers and placed them back neatly inside the business file.

Niwatori: Yup, I guess that's that~

Niwatori: Thank you so much for your ideas Tora-san, I couldn't have done it without you

Niwatori: Alright, we'll start tomorrow!

Tora: Heh! Are you crazy…b-but we haven't got time to prepare and the booze and the outfit and the shop!

Niwatori: Calm down Tora-san, My agents got it all under control. We already have lots of coffee shop sponsors before I took this business ^^

Niwatori: We just need to prepare our outfits~

Tora: *signs in relief* you almost gave me a heart attack, so we're going shopping right? When?

Niwatori: Right now ^^

Tora: Heh!

Niwatori grabbed her hand without warning and took her upstairs to her room. Niwatori's room was filled with stuffed animals, especially chicken. A lot of books concerning various subjects were neatly placed on the shelf. Her desk was very clean, with a study lamp and a MacBook. She lived here all alone and her only friends were the old rigged stuffed animals.

Tora: This is…Niwatori's room? So big…

Niwatori started taking off her clothes, showing only her orange thong. She doesn't seem to have any bra on, so Tora could directly see her cute pink nipples.

Tora: *nosebleed* Heh! What are you doing!

Tora: (Strange…I'm always okay with girls changing in front of me but…why…why do I feel different seeing her change…I mean its normal isn't it?)

Niwatori: I'm trying to pick out an outfit but I can't seem to find one *sobs*

Niwatori: What do you think? Any suggestions?

Niwatori pulled out a sleeveless white top with a pair tight navy-blue jeans and a casual one piece orange/red mini dress. She held them in front of Tora. Both outfits looked good on her regardless, But Tora followed her gut instincts and chose…..

Tora: (blushes) Erm…I think the 1st one looks good on you

Tora: And please wear it quickly!

Niwatori: Alright, Tora-san ^^

Tora watched as she puts on her sleeveless white top, showing her belly button and buckled up the belt from her tight jeans. She added on a necklace that her mother gave her and wore an orange bracelet that glows like the sun. It has more sex appeal than ever.

Niwatori: How do I look, Tora-san~

Tora: *nosebleed overload* y-you look…very hot

Niwatori: Really? Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!

Tora: S-so, can we go now? It's getting late… (Blushes as she looks away)

Niwatori: Oh yes, we'll get going immediately!

The girls tidied up their looks and went downstairs. Mr. Kim was already waiting for them in his cab. It's like he knows what they're thinking.

And so, they went off to shop for their business outfits and started heading off to Nexus. The mall opened just a few months ago, but it has never stopped swarming with local and foreign citizens. It was now the main attraction of Tokyo City.

After a few hours, they finally arrived. The girls waved goodbye to Mr. Kim as he heads off back home to enjoy a soccer match.

Tora: Wow! I've never seen a mall like this before!

Niwatori: I know right? The malls of this city were improving faster and faster.

The mall was flashing with rainbow lighting as the people around it were attracted like moths to a flame. A teaser of the newest trends and products can be seen up a hologram playing above the building. The building has a slight resemblance to the planet Saturn.

The girls were excited. Their eyes widened with awe and rushed in holding each other's hands. They explored and bought some chicken balls from a counter near the entrance of the mall.

Tora: *nom nom nom* yummy~

Niwatori: *nom nom nom* they really have a nice chicken flavor to it ^^

Tora: Haha…that's because you're niwatori…niwatori no senshi!

Pats her head

Niwatori: (blush)…hey, cut it out Tora no senshi!

Gently pokes her cheek with finger.

Tora: (blush)…Two can play at that game!

Gently pinched the hollows of her cheek. Making her look like a pufferfish.

Tora: *blerk* you look quite tensed hehehehe

Niwatori: Stop it, you're making me look fat!

Tora: I won't, you're too cute like this~

Niwatori: *squeaks* Tora-san!

Tora: Heh…what am I doing...

Tora interrupted and pulled away.

Tora: I-I'm sorry Niwatori…I'm just… a little too happy

Niwatori: Look Tora!

Not hearing Tora's statement. Niwatori shifted her gaze to a clothing shop nearby. Latest accessories, fashion brands, shoes, sportswear, you name it. Tora glanced and saw some cute maid outfits that are quite compatible for their business beside the shop.

Niwatori quickly grabbed Tora's hand and entered the shop. A nearby clerk greeted them and gave them a little tour inside. They just recently opened, so discount and gift cards were available. They also get to try on some accessories and outfits for free.

Niwatori: *puts on a huge pink feathered scarf and some shades* How do I look Tora-san? Don't I look fabulous?

Tora: Hahahaha, you look like a flamingo!

Niwatori: *playfully puffs her cheek* Tora-san, you teaser!

Niwatori *pulls out some outfits* Here try this, I think it will look good on you Tora-san^^

Tora: (blush) Heh, I'll pass…

Niwatori: *insists* C'mon Tora-san. Please try it for me

Tora: *looks at her cute face*….Geez okay, if you insist-

Without finishing her sentence, Niwatori pulled her inside the dress room, stripped her black jacket and bikini and started pouring her with random styles of fashion. Tora couldn't help but be her personal model agent.

Niwatori: Everybody…clap your hands!

The velvet curtains started to drop, to unveil the majestic presence of a beautiful tiger.

On her first go, Tora wears a casual red outlaw jacket with a tiger logo behind and a pair of ripped denim jeans. Symbolizing her coolness and ferocity. The clerks started gathering at the scene.

Niwatori: Say something Tora-san~

She whispered

Tora: (Shit, they're looking at me)…Erm…What'cha lookin at? Wanna die?

Tora acted out a fierce stare and points to them. The crowd immediately went silent, they were giving her an unimpressed look. Tora was embarrassed to the point that she wanted to jump off a 5-storey building but endured it. And by her surprise, the crowd started clapping in admiration and begs for more.

Tora: Ehehehehe…..thank you everyone…thank you *bows*

Niwatori: Psst, show them more Tora-san~

Tora: Heh!...

On her second go, Tora wore a cowgirl outfit. With a ripped sleeves jacket, a tiger bralette and a pair of unzipped black shorts buckled up with a gunmetal belt. She also wears a hat to represent the tiger of the wild west country.

Tora: (blush)…Gimme your booze, or I'll shoot you with a bang❤!

Niwatori: *nosebleed* Omg…I think I'm going to be barbecued chicken soon!

She fires off her smoking gun pose with a hot kiss in the end. The crowds were going crazy and nosebleeding all over the place.

On her third go, she wore a nurse outfit holding a stuffed toy needle.

Tora: Remember to take your medications or I'll eat you up…okay❤?

Niwatori: Kawaii~ Tora-san kawaii❤!

The crowds were running everywhere. They kept screaming "Tora-sama" as they've been infected with a weird sickness. A love sickness of no return.

On her final take, she wore a somewhat familiar outfit…

Tora: Ah!...this is…

Niwatori: Yup~ a cat maid cosplay *eyes shines brightly*

It was a black maid outfit covered on with a floral white apron. The pink cat ears really dealt the finishing blow to the crowd.

Clerk A: Tora-sama, please say something!

Clerk B: Yes, we can't live without hearing your voice!

Clerk C: I'll offer you any animal sacrifice you want, Tora-sama!

Tora: *embarrassed*…

Tora: …In that case, I want booze❤ Nya~

All stood silent….

Tora finished them off with a sweet cat pose that cracks even the highest egos of the coldest men on earth. The crowd fell in love with Tora-sama even deeper and promised them free purchases for everything they buy for today. One of the clerks went out of his way to buy her a huge bottle of vodka as well.

The girls left the shop, thanking them for their service and heads off to their next location.

Niwatori: The clerks were really nice back there don't you think?

Tora: *still embarrassed* Yup, totally… *stomach grumbling*

Niwatori: Oh Tora-san, you're hungry?

Tora: Ehehe, a little. It's because of the posing and modeling just now

Niwatori: But you we're so adorable back then! It's my first time seeing your fun side too~

Tora: Really!...thank you Niwatori…*stomach grumbles louder*

Niwatori: (giggles) I think we'd better find a place to eat ^^

The girls decided to have sushi king for their dinner. There were a lot of never before seen sushi and some rare seafood delicacies as well.

Niwatori: Amazing, this menu is so big!...I mean I've been to sushi king before but this menu is just…monstrous

Tora: I know right, and there's a rare type of fish sake!

Niwatori: (giggles) seriously you think of nothing but booze all day. Don't you Tora-san^^?

Tora: Heehee(Blush)

The girls finally made their decision to place their order. The food arrived shortly after the order. Despite being crowded with customers, their delivery was superfast and the quality of food was on point. Tora chowed down dish after dish, like a mad tiger eating off his meal. She almost choked on a fishbone but was saved by her fish sake. Thank God for booze~

The girls finally eaten every dish on the table and had the most satisfying experience in their stomach.

Tora: *burp* one more cup!

Niwatori: *shocked at her appetite* Erm, I think you've had your fill Tora-san

Looks at the tower of dishes she ate. Niwatori was not even close to her appetite when she was this hungry. An appetite of a tiger warrior is really scary.

Tora: What! I'm just getting started!...C'mon Tori… drink with me…TORI!

Niwatori: *Signs* Waiter please ^^

Waiter: That would be 1450000 yen please Miss ^^

Niwatori: *Sobs* rest in pieces, my poor budget

The girls left the restaurant after a short rest. Tora was really drunk so Niwatori had to bring her to a Chinese restaurant to melt down all her drunkness with Chinese tea. She drank more fish sake than any human so she smells entirely like fish. The scent was quite contagious as the surrounding citizens tend to avoid them while they walked by.

Nonetheless, it was a fun night for the girls. Tora had never enjoyed such delicacies in all of her life and Niwatori as well. She finally got someone to talk and laugh with, someone who won't make her feel lonely anymore.

Tora: *Yawns* I'm tired…

Niwatori: Me too, should be arriving soon.

Tora: Oh…By the way Niwatori, thanks for everything today …I promise to pay you back after I earned the money

Tora: And sorry for paying so much for me…ehehehe (blush)…..I should've controlled myself…stupid me *blerk*

Niwatori: It's okay Tora-san, I'm just glad that you're here with me…

Niwatori: I always wanted a friend…..someone who I could talk with…..and see every day (blush)

Tora: (blush)…Oh…

Tora: B-but…. I don't think I can be a good friend to you….. people are scared of me….. and I'm stubborn in alot of things…..and booze and—

Niwatori: It's fine, just be yourself…I like you just the way you are…

Tora: *smiles* Niwatori no senshi…

Niwatori: You can call me Tori ^^…remember, at the restaurant?

Tora: *nods with a bright smile* Yes, Tori ^^

Shortly after their conversation arrived, with a few added modifications to his yellow cab.

: Oh I very sorry girlz, I waz ficksing my kar

Tora: What's wrong with it?

: Eh…noting iz rong with it, I jist needid mo manpower two de enjin

Tora: More manpower as in more speed?*shocked*

: *blushes*

Tora: Don't do that , It's weird!

Niwatori: Oh , you've arrived in perfect timing~

Niwatori: We used up all our energy for the day and we're exhausted from all the shopping

: No worri girlz, I'll take you home very fast!

Tora: Don't worry we're not in a rush! Drive at moderate speed!

Tora interrupted because she doesn't want to puke again nor experience 's monstrous driving skills.

The girls hopped in the car and went on to their way home. was driving at a moderate speed, so it was great relief for Tora.

As they crossed the highbridge, they could see the beautiful lights of the night flashed before them one after another. They could also hear the soothing sounds of Jazz subtly playing inside the city. It was a nostalgic and calming experience.

The girls were sitting close to each other. With their bags full of clothes and other accessories along with some snacks. They had never bought so much stuff before, as it almost filled the whole cab.

Tora: Today was fun isn't it Tori?

Niwatori: Yes, it's the best~

Tora: I know right! We should definitely hang out more often!

Niwatori: Haha…I'm glad you said that…*yawns*

Tora: Yea, I mean next time we could even go play at the arcade, watch a movie or maybe we could share sake together or maybe…..

Tora glanced at Tori and to her surprise, She was sleeping beside her shoulder. Her hands were clinging on to Tora's arms like a sloth. Tora could hear her mumbling some random words but that's how she behave when she's asleep. She started to drool afterwards.

Tora: H-hey Tori…Your—

She cuts off her sentence because she doesn't want to wake her up. She was just too innocent at her sleep.

Tora: I guess you're really tired huh, niwatori no senshi *blush*

Niwatori: *call me Tori, she mumbles while still asleep*

Tora silently adjusts her shoulder to a comfortable position for Tori to sleep. Tora was getting tired herself as well.

Tora: *yawns*Yes, yes…Tori~

Tora gently rests her cheek on top of Tori's hair. She could easily smell the rosy fragrant scent coming out from it.

Tora: You know Tori…you really smell good…(giggle)…*sniffs as she started to close her eyes to rest*

: Ah~ they r so very kute like this. Like rove birds

The girls were sleeping on the back of the cab. decided to drive slowly because he doesn't want to disturb their innocent sleep. A tiger and a chicken sleeping together is a rare sight indeed.

After a while, they've finally reached home. and the agents gently transported the two sleeping beauties up to the room along with their shopping supplies. They left the room silently after placing the girls to the bed…

Tora: *slowly wakes up* Where am I?...Oh, brought us back home…

Glances at the sleeping Tori.

Tora: Hey Tori, we're already back home…Tori…..

Gently nudges her shoulder

Niwatori: *slowly wakes up* Oh, we're back…I was having a good dream

Tora: Erm…You should check your mouth~

Niwatori: Hmm? Oh Sorry! *rubs away the drool with her hands*

Tora: (giggles)…It's late…I'll be going back

Niwatori: Huh? To where?

Tora: My place...the old apartment…I'll walk back there so… no need to bother …

Tora: And thank you so much for the shopping and ya'know…everything…I promise I'll pay you back everything when I got the money…..and tell I said thanks

Tora: I'll see you tomorrow morning Tori~ ^^

Tora grabbed her stuff and started heading to the door. She felt abit uneasy when she turned her back on Tori.

Niwatori: But I thought you're already living here ^^

Tora immediately glanced back at her…

Tora: Heh? What do you mean?

Tori got out her bed and slowly walked towards Tora. She gently placed her hand above hers.

Niwatori: From now on, you'll live here with me…in my room. This is your new home Tora-san ^^

Tora: But I can't…won't that disturb you?

Niwatori: Nope~ and even if you got back, the landlord will kill you because you don't have any money left to pay him. So it's best we cancel your rent tomorrow morning. Isn't it ^^?

Tora: *scratches her head* Ehehehe…I guess you do have a point there…

Tora: But I'm warning you…I'm not easy to handle *blush*

Niwatori: (giggles) I know, I know…Tora-chan~

Pats her head like a puppy.

Tora: S-Stop it! Don't call me that!...It's embarrassing...

Shakes off her pat and looks away.

Niwatori: Oh no, Tora-chan is angry!

Pats her head again.

Tora: *playfully growls*…come here niwatori! I'm gonna eat you!

Tora threw the bags on the floor and started chasing Tori. The girls were happily playing chase inside the room. They got into pillow fights and even wrestled on the bed. Which got abit hot later on. The agents could even hear their noises outside of the house.

The girls were having a blast that night.

Thanks for reading part b of the 1st chapter. I'm really glad you all invest the time to read my stories. I wish you all a good day and safe blessings~

Tora: Take this! Secret killing technique: Tiger Lock!

Rides on Niwatori's back and pinched her cheeks. The rest of their clothes were stripped during the chase, and only their bikini was on.

Niwatori: Yaaah! Please spare me Tora-san!

Tora: IT'S TORA-SAMA! SAY IT AGAIN!

Niwatori: AH! PLEASE SPARE ME, TORA-SAMA!

Tora: Hmph, that's my good girl Tori-

Niwatori countered her attack with perfect timing. She madly tickled her body as she rode the wild tiger.

Tora: H-hey no fair Tori, you're cheating! Hahahaha!

Tora: Ahahahaha, hey stop it, it tickles! Please!

Niwatori: Aww alright, when you say Tori-sama~

Tora: Ahahahaha okay, okay…Tori-sama!

One of the agents interrupted them with a knock.

Agent: I'm sorry for the late interruption, but don't you girls have a coffee shop appointment tomorrow?

Tori and Tora: *Lags* Oops…


	3. Chapter 2: Coffee Shop

Chapter 2: Coffee Shop

The next morning…

Niwatori: Tora-san! We're gonna be late!

Tora: *drools* just 5 more minutes~

Niwatori: No Tora-san, you wake up now!

Forcefully pulled up the sleeping Tora. She was having a dream about smurfs offering her booze.

Tora: Mmn~ Tori-chan~ *rests her head on Tori's breasts*

Niwatori: Baka Tora-san!...hurry up and take a bathe. You stink!

Tora: *drools on her breasts* that's because your boobs are so squishy…ehehehehe

Niwatori: *Sign* geez, you really look like a baby.*pats her head*

Niwatori: Now hurry up and bathe! *forcefully pushed her to bathroom*

Tora was still in a sleepy trance but eventually started waking up, she lets out a big yawn as she stretches on her tired muscles. She wanted to sleep more but earning money is more important for now.

Tora:*stretches*…Okay Tora, let's work hard from now on!

After motivating herself at the mirror. She took off her tiger striped bralette and thong as she went inside the bathtub. It was a huge luxurious tub, clean and white. The shampoos and hair conditioners were neatly placed at the sides along with a patch of red/green soap.

She shrouded herself in the velvet curtains as she started to bathe under the gentle rain of lukewarm water.

Tora: Ah, it feels good~…*gently rubs her body parts with the soap*

Tora: I wish I could have this bath with Tori right now…Ah, what am I saying…I've gotta hurry. I can't let her wait!

Tora sped up her bathing process. She rubs off all the parts that stink like the scent of alcohol with the fruity fragrant soap. She used an apple fragrant conditioner to wash up her short orange hair.

After that, she pulled the curtains and heads out the bathtub. She also brushed her teeth and rinsed them off with a minty mouthwash.

She wore her white slippers and wrapped herself in a white towel and immediately headed downstairs.

Niwatori was cooking inside the kitchen. She was frying up some omelette rice sprinkled with some white chicken meat as she hums in a beautiful melody to the birds. The smell of it instantly contaminated the whole house and into the nostrills of the hungry Tora.

Tora: *Sniffs* Ah~ what an addicting smell!

Her stomach started to growl as her mouth drools continuously.

Tora: *licks her lips* Tori must be cooking up something yummy here…I'd better join her…

She rushed towards the hallway with only the scent in mind. She later arrives to the kitchen and saw two plates of freshly cooked omelet rice placed vertically on the table with a spoon and fork at the side.

Not long after she entered, another scent came unto her senses. She saw Niwatori brewing up some warm milk coffee at the counter. The scent was sweet and nostalgic as it attracts the outside birds as well.

Niwatori: Oh, you're here Tora-san^^

Tora: Yup~ I couldn't it help it because of the food!

Tora: And what coffee are you making. It smells so good!

Niwatori: *giggles* its caramel flavored coffee~

Tora: *eyes shines brightly* Eh, caramel? I love that!

Niwatori: Really? I'm so glad!...I not quite sure what you like, so I think maybe you would love caramel…because I tend to drink it every day…*blush*

Niwatori: Oh, and I think we should grab a seat now…

The girls sat down on the table and began to enjoy their meals. Tora kept on complimenting how good her cooking was because Tora has bad cooking skills. Obviously, because she spend a majority of her time drinking booze and all. The girls quickly finished up their meals and washed up their plates.

They went upstairs to change and headed out as soon as they were done. Mr. Kim was already waiting for them at the front door. His timing is so accurate, its scary…

: O gud moning girlz~

Tora and Tori: Good morning !

: Ah, I c you both gonna work tuday?

Niwatori: Yes, it's our first day of work~

Tora: It's abit embarrassing too

The girls were wearing their preferred outfits that they bought from the store yesterday. Niwatori wore a red maid dress with a green trim covered up with a half apron. The skirt was short, covering up her thighs. She also wore green stockings with red stripes, along with a ruffled headpiece. Tora wore an orange version of the dress with yellow trims, it's the same design as Niwatori's.

Their outfits were cute and appealing. Perfect for the coffee shop business. But Tora began to get nervous…

Tora: I-It's my first time working at a coffee shop…so…erm…

Niwatori: *grabs her shaky hands* don't worry, I'm with you. I'll guide you step by step^^

Tora: *relief* thank you Niwatori no senshi ^^

Niwatori: That's Tori to you~

The girls went inside the car as they drove off to the coffee shop. It was their first grand opening and Tora was shaking non-stop. She had never ever started on a business before and this was her first time. All her part-time jobs can't even compare with it at this point. She doesn't want to screw this up, for Niwatori and herself.

After driving through some mild traffic, they've finally reached the shop. It was sandwiched between two other stores but the orange/red colors made it pop out from the crowd. The signboard was especially made for them, initialed with a fancy signature named "Tora & Tori". The agents thoroughly followed each detail of their wanted design and it was satisfying for the girls as well.

Tora: *blushes heavily* T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tora & tori?!

Niwatori: Yes Tora-san, this is our coffee shop~

Niwatori: *blush* I think Tori is a nice name so I thought…maybe I could use it for our coffee shop...right Tora-san?...Tora?

Tora: *sweats* (I can't screw this up, the shop even has my name on it…I must maintain high quality service to uphold its name…my school days…my youth!) *clenches fist*

Niwatori: Erm…Tora-san- *dabs on her shoulder*

Tora: *exploded nervously* Y-y-yes Toriyama-san! I mean Tori…hehehehe

Tora was so nervous as she continued to sweat all over, her eyes were big like a frog and her body was emitting a lot of involuntary movement. She was insecure and scared that she would screw up everything because she wouldn't want to shatter their dreams on the first day.

Seeing her puffed up like a pufferfish, Niwatori was trying so hard not to laugh right now…

Niwatori: *giggles* Oh…It's okay…Tora- *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*

Niwatori bursted into laughter… It was the first time Tora saw her laughing like this, she was laughing so hard until her face was steaming up like a tomato. She'd barely had any time to take a breather.

Because of this, Tora immediately became normal again.

Niwatori: Hahahahaha…I'm sorry… I really can't hold it anymore…hahaha!

Tora: *growls* what's so funny!

Niwatori: *giggles* you are, Tora-san~

Continues to laugh even harder.

Tora: Hey Tori, stop laughing already! I'm getting angry!

Niwatori totally ignored her and continued to laugh, this time she was rolling all over the floor.

Tora: *bursts* RAWRRR!

Tora jumped and wrestled with her on the floor. They were very loud, and attracted crowds of people around them. The people thought they it was part of their coffee shop act and clapped their hands.

The girls stopped as they were interrupted by the clapping of the crowd…..

Tora: *whispers* Hey Tori, what do we do right now!

Niwatori: *whispers* Erm, I don't know…maybe we should make them our customers!

Tora: *whispers* that's a good idea…but how?

Niwatori: *whispers* just go with the flow~

Tora: *strangles tori* Hey! This isn't a time to be joking!

Without caring, Tora gave a loud shout. At first, she thought that she would scare them all away. But the crowd cheered even louder.

Tora: *forced smile* Ehehehehe, nice to meet you all ^^III

Niwatori: Nice one Tora-san, now leave the rest to me!

Niwatori: Everyone, thank you for visiting our shop. We sincerely hope you enjoy your stay here ^^…please follow us inside~

The girls patted off the dust from their miniskirts and leaded the crowd inside. As they went inside, they were amazed at how beautifully designed the interior was, the reddish brown walls were hanged with old pieces of relics and art. The whole place was illuminated by dim yellow lights. The tables were made from soft brown wood decorated with a little flower jar at the middle. Jars of coffee beans that were imported from other countries were labeled thoroughly and placed neatly on the wooden shelves inside the counter.

Beside the counter, there were a lot of desserts, cakes, crepes and sandwiches, all placed horizontally inside a safe storage. They were cupped with a beautifully designed tray on green patches of decor grass. The coffee making machines were arranged in order to make their workflow easy and the storage room were backed up with all the supplies and resources that they need.

The customers sat down and enjoyed the view as the girls immediately got to work. Piles and piles of orders came stacking up the counter, and customers were swarming in one after another. The girls didn't have any time to stop, nor take a short breather to admire their shop. They didn't expect their first day to be this successful…

Tora: Ah! It's never going to end!

Niwatori: I know right! My hands are working non-stop, the workload is too much even with all of us here

The chefs are all going crazy inside the kitchen, the waitresses are all unavailable to take new orders, and the girls were busy welcoming new customers and making coffee.

Customer A: , can I get another serving of cake~

Niwatori: Of course you can, anything for you master~ ^^

Customer A: Kawaii /w\

Customer B: Hey you there, you got any booze!

Tora: We don't serve booze at a coffee shop! Now get lost!

Customer B: I'm sorry *sobs*

Niwatori: Customer satisfaction, Tora-san~

Tora: Geez…..I'm sorry but we don't serve booze here, master~ ^^

Customer B: *scared* I-Its fine…can I have a vanilla shortcake please

Tora: Alrighty~ One vanilla shortcake comin up for you~ ^^

Glass shattered

Businessman: Oi, what this! I said I want zero sugar in my coffee!

A big, loud man, with spiky silver hair and wearing a white suit was abusing one of the staff at a section. He was blaming the staff because he served him the wrong coffee. The staff was a timid young boy with a small weak body. He moved in to Tokyo city just a few months ago to find a job. He desperately needed a job to pay for his mother's operation. And so, he got a job offer to work here

Boy staff: I-I'm sorry Sir…I'll get you a new one!

Businessman: That's Sir Yamazaki to you. Damn, the service here is pathetic!

Boy staff: Yes, Sir Yamazaki...

Customer: Hey, but you told him you want sugar inside the coffee!

Yamazaki: Huh? Did I ask you? Are you one of the staff? *gives a ferocious stare*

Customer: *shocked*

Yamazaki: HAHAHAHA, THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH, WHILE THE STRONG SPEAKS!

Yamazaki was shouting all over the place with his coarse and loud voice. He was making the whole atmosphere uncomfortable, and made a lot of guests left.

Boy staff: Erm, excuse me but…you shouldn't speak so loud to the customers…

He said, while picking up the shattered glass on the floor. He was picking up the glass with his bare hands, so it started bleeding a little…

Yamazaki: Oh, what do we have here…a pathetic ant trying to speak in front of a king? *grins*

Yamazaki: I'll show you where you stand!

Yamazaki rammed his feet at the poor boy's hand. The glass went through his flesh as he felt intense pain. But he endured it, and tried not to speak, because he doesn't want to cause a fuss. And so he endured Yamazaki's abuse silently. He was kicking and stepping on the boy like an animal. Dirtying up his clothes and hair, the surrounding customers wanted to help, but is afraid of Yamazaki's presence. For he emits his aura like a lion.

Niwatori immediately arrived at the scene to stop the problem…

Niwatori: Excuse me Sir, may I ask what you are unsatisfied for?

Yamazaki: Yea, this boy here served me the wrong coffee!

Niwatori tended the injured boy, she picked up and saw his hands already cut up like a rotten corpse. Blood was dripping everywhere, and he needed medical treatment immediately.

Niwatori: *shocked* Poor boy…I'm terribly sorry you had to go through this on your first day ^^

Pats the boy on the head, as she lightly brushed his arm. The boy was looking at her with sadness and pain, but eased up a little after looking up at Niwatori's smile…..

because Niwatori reminded him of her mother.

Yamazaki: *spits* Pathetic. Hey boy, get me another coffee!

Niwatori: I'm sorry Sir, but we have to treat him immediately…

Yamazaki: What!...why the hell you wanna help this piece of trash. It's his fault for screwing up. Now go get me my coffee!

Boy staff: Yes, Sir Yamazaki…..

The boy started getting up to re-serve the coffee. His hand was still bleeding, and that caused him to feel a little dizzy. Like he was going to pass out at any moment.

Niwatori: I'm afraid our staff here isn't in a position to do that…allow me to get the coffee for you Sir.

Niwatori interrupted as she stood up for the boy.

Niwatori: *smile* I'll get your hand treated after this, so please wait awhile okay ^^ *looks at the boy with a motherly smile*

Yamazaki: That's sir Yamazaki to you!

Yamazaki suddenly lets out an intimidating and perverted smile.

Yamazaki: I've never seen you around here before, are you new here? *touches her green hair*

Boy staff: *stares*

Niwatori: *shakes off his touch* Sir Yamazaki, you must refrain from touching the staff here.

Yamazaki: *smells at his hand* Oh babe~ you smell so good *licks lips*

Boy staff: *clenches fists*

It was making Niwatori uncomfortable. She could've easily kill him if it was the juuni taisen. But endured it eventually.

Niwatori: Sir Yamazaki, please sit down while I prepare your coffee…..

Yamazaki: *forcefully grabs her hand* What's the rush babe? Sit down here with me and we'll have a fun time...I thought this shop has something called 100% customer satisfaction guaranteed~

Suddenly, Yamazaki wrapped his hands around her waists and pulled her close to his body.

Boy staff: *gripped Yamazaki's shirt* Sir…..

Yamazaki: Huh? ...

Boy staff: Can you…let go of her…right now!*stares angrily*

Yamazaki lets go, and decided to focus his attention on the boy, like he was going to devour him.

Yamazaki: Oh? So what are you going to do about it? *pulls up the boy's collar*

Yamazaki: Sorry babe, I'll get back to you right after I do **THIS**!

Punched the boy and slammed his head hard to the ground. The boy tried to fight back, but his force was just too overwhelming.

Niwatori: *stops his action* That's enough from you sir! Let go of him before we call the police!

Yamazaki: Huh? And what are you going to do about it...I know *creepy smile*

Yamazaki let's go of the boy and forcefully pulled Niwatori beside his big body. He roughly squeezed her breasts like a lemon and started to lick her face all over with his perverted tongue.

Niwatori: *struggles to break free* OUCH, L-LET GO OF ME!

Yamazaki: Why are you moving so much babe? We just got started!

The boy interrupted, He grabbed Yamazaki's pants and pulled them with all the force he could mutter.

Boy staff: Let go of her, NOW! *stares angrily*

Yamazaki: *spits at the boy* Tch, what a pest. I'm surprised you're not dead yet…

Yamazaki threw Niwatori to the ground and shifted his attention to the boy again. He picked him up by the head and threw him to a customer's table. The surrounding customers were terrified and started to ran away from the shop. Yamazaki began to step on the boy's head with his black shoes, abusing him like utter trash. The boy tried to fight back, but can't even raise his head before the brute might of Yamazaki.

Yamazaki: HAHAHAHAHAHA, LOOK AT YOU, SQUIRMING LIKE A WORM!

Niwatori immediately smashed Yamazaki's head with a broom to save the boy. But the broom was torned in half because his head was hard, just like pure metal.

Niwatori: *stunned* Eh?

Yamazaki: *death stare* you want a piece of my too, bitch?

He gripped her collar and started choking Niwatori at the neck. His grip was too strong that Niwatori's feet began leaving the ground, while his other foot was mercilessly crushing the young boy's head beneath his shoes.

Niwatori started to lose conscious, she couldn't breathe under his tight grip. It felt like he was crushing her larynx too. She couldn't even mutter up a single word nor call for help…

It was a tight situation for the both of them…but

Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared from behind and tightly gripped the hand that was choking Niwatori…..

?: Excuse me Sir…

Yamazaki: *turns his head* Huh? Who the fuck are you?

Tora: I'M JUST ANOTHER PASSERBY STAFF, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

Tora punched Yamazaki and send him flying outside the window. Her skills were still as strong as ever even though the juuni taisen ended. No one was hurt, because she told the customers to stop sitting there for awhile.

Yamazaki flew outside and rammed his head hard at a light pole. He was not dead, but he broke his neck as well as a few bones up his spine. He started bleeding uncontrollably. Serves him right for being a cockblocker and for harassing Niwatori and the boy.

Tora: *helps Niwatori up* Tori, are you okay? Are you hurt? Where did he touch you? How dare he harass my Tori! UNFORGIVABLE!

Niwatori: I'm okay Tora-san... but where is the boy?

Tora: Heh? What boy? *looks at the object she's stepping*

Tora was accidentally stepping on the boy's head.

Tora: *leaves foot* AH! I'M SORRY!

Niwatori: Let's get him to the storage room first!

The girls treated the boy. Niwatori gently pulled out the glass pieces with a pair of forceps and Tora wiped it clean with some medical liquid, in order to kill the bacteria. The boy was unconscious because he lost a lot of blood just now…

Boy staff: *slowly open eyes*….

Niwatori: Oh you're awake!...how are you feeling?

Boy staff: I-I'm fine…

The boy slowly stood up, with a blurry look.

Niwatori: *pats his head* there, there. May I know your name?

Michael: M-Michael *blush*

Niwatori: Oh, nice to meet you Michael-kun ^^

Niwatori: My name is Niwatori, but you can call me Tori if you want. This is Tora-san~

Michael: Nice to meet you Tori-san and Tora-san ^^

Niwatori: *grabs his hands* Let's all work hard together from now on. Okay?

Michael: *looks at her brightly* Yes, Tori-san!

Tora: Speaking of which, who's that bastard just now?

Niwatori: He was just a rude customer…nothing more

Tora: Ya'know…seeing him treat you both like this…really gets on my nerves *growls*

Niwatori: It's all thanks to you that me and Michael-kun we're safe now^^

Tora: *blush* S-sure…

Shifts her head to Michael.

Tora: Yo, Michael-kun…how are you feeling? ^^

Michael: I-I'm fine, thank you for your concern Tora-san

Michael: *looks at her admirably* S…So cool…

Michael thinks back of Tora's amazing punch back then, how can someone wearing a maid outfit be this strong. He was deeply fascinated by her power and presence, it was just like a young tiger. From then on, Michael looks up to Tora as his role-model.

Michael: *bows his head to the floor* I-I WANT TO BE STRONG…JUST LIKE YOU…TORA-SENPAI!

Tora: *_*…..Tora-senpai

Tora began to giggle pervertedly.

Tora: (He called me senpai? I've never been called senpai before…he's precious…I must do something!)

Tora: *Ahem* From now on, you're my student! I'll teach you the ways of the tiger!

Michael: *Looks at her brightly* Yes, yes Tora-senpai!

Tora: *feels sexy* Call me senpai once more!

Michael: YES,YES TORA SENPAI!

Tora: *pats his head* Michael-kun…..

Tora: I'll treat you to ice-cream right now! Follow me!

Michael: YES, TORA-SENPAI,THANK YOU TORA-SENPAI!

The both of them rushed outside like a bullet. Michael had completely forgotten his pain.

Niwatori: *But you both haven't receive your monthly salary yet…ehehe*

Niwatori: *Signs* Look at those two...they're just like kids *giggle*

Niwatori puts back the first aid kit and went on to join them.

They worked hard for the whole evening, serving up the customers and providing them with the best service they can. Michael apologized and quickly made it up to the lost customers by providing them with free drinks. The customers were happy and decided to head back to the coffee shop again.

The whole evening was rough, It was like a war, Probably even worse than the juuni taisen. But the team managed to breakthrough it by giving each mental and physical support. They slowly got accustomed to the pacing of work and it was finally time to go home…

It was getting late, the sun was beginning to set as the sky turned orange yellow, the streetlights were flickering and the birds were flying back home to rest. A gentle breeze blows by to the bells of the coffee shop, making the surrounding trees dance in a low-key motion.

Tora, Tori and Michael were enjoying the breeze outside the shop. They finally had the time to rest after a long hard day. They talked about the things that happened just now and then, but seemed to laugh it off because of Tora and Tori's jokes.

Tora: And then I performed my secret "Tiger Lock" technique~…Tori-san here was completely at my mercy *feels proud*

Michael: Awesome!

Niwatori: But at that critical moment, I countered it with my "Deadly Chicken Peck" technique and that reversed the situation a hundred fold. Tora-san was begging me to show mercy~ *feels proud*

Michael: AWESOME!

Tora: *blush* H-hey no fair, you cheated Tori!

Niwatori: *giggles* It's called self-protection~

Tora: By the way Michael-kun, where do you live?

Michael: I live at a rented apartment near Grande Street.

Niwatori: Grande Street? That's quite near to our place isn't it!

Tora: What a coincidence Michael-kun, we could train and we could even drink booze together from now on!

Michael: YES, TORA-SENPAI! *eyes shines brightly*

Niwatori: Calm down you two, don't forget that we have to work…and Michael-kun hasn't reached puberty yet, so stop giving him the idea of booze Tora-san!

Tora: Heh~ what a drag…

Niwatori: It's getting late, I think we should head back home.

Niwatori: Oh and Michael-kun, why don't you follow our car back. We could fetch you since your place is near to ours.

Tora: Yup~ is a really nice guy…when he's not driving ==III

Michael: A-alright…if that's okay with everyone…

Niwatori: It's fine…now then, let's get going~

They went back and tidied up the shop along with the team. They thanked each other for their hard work, and separated their ways back home.

Niwatori dialed up 's number, He arrived just 5 minutes earlier after the call. Still fast as ever.

: O, how r yuu girlz? How work?

Niwatori: It was tiring

Tora: Yea, but it was fun~

Michael: Uhm…hello …nice to meet you…

: O haro haro, waz your name shai boii?

Michael: *blush* M-Michael

: Haro Mikal-chan, werucome on bod!

Niwatori: *touched michael's shoulder* you'll have to forgive him, he's still learning English ^^

Michael: *blush* I-Its okay ^^

They jumped in the car, buckled up their seatbelts, and went on to their way home. They decided to fetch Michael back to his place first, they decided to stop by a ramen restaurant to eat up because it's quite near to his place. And decided to spend them for the fruits of their labor, so the girls were enjoying an all-out ramen dinner that night. They ordered their favorite ramen and started to dig in…

Tora ordered Tiger ramen. Thick noodles with a chicken broth blended in with some fish sauce and wine. It has a variety of flavorful toppings, like spicy chili paste, leeks, onions, corn, bean sprouts, ground pork, chashu, white chicken meat, hard-boiled eggs, cabbage, sesame seeds, white pepper, chopped garlic, and some fish cakes. Tora really knows her palette~

Niwatori ordered Phoenix ramen. Thin and curly noodles with a curry broth blended with some various Indian spices, pork bone, and vegetables. It's flavorful toppings consists of white chicken meat, duck meat, chashu, bean sprouts, cabbage, corn, garlic, sesame oil, coriander and some fish cakes. Niwatori loves it to be elegant~

Michael ordered plain ramen. Hand-pulled thick noodles with a light broth made from chicken and pork bone. It doesn't have a lot of toppings like the other ramen dishes, but it does have heart and simplicity. And that alone is enough to make Michael happy.

Tora: *burp* Soo delicious~!

Niwatori: I know right~ the soup and the ingredients were blended with harmony!

Niwatori: What about you Michael-kun? Did you enjoy your food?

Michael: *smiles* Y-yes Niwatori-san!

Tora: Michael-kun. Why do you order such a small and simple dish? I mean you could've ordered ours, it really gives you a satisfying tummy~

Michael: Thank you for your concern Tora-senpai, but I'd love my ramen small and simple^^

Michael: My mom used to cook it for me when I was a baby. Every day after school, I would go home and play with the noodle dough, it was so fun pulling out the noodles with my mom…I was so happy… We were not rich, so we couldn't buy expensive ingredients like chicken or duck. The only thing we had were vegetables from our backyard, since my dad was a farmer. We always prepare the noodles for the whole afternoon before serving them for dinner. It was the happiest thing of my life *smile*

Niwatori: That's so nice Michael-kun, we should try out your mom's cooking when we meet her ^^

Michael:…But,I don't think that will ever happen….

Tora: Heh! What are you talking about? Stop being so negative!

Michael: I'm not being negative Tora-senpai…..It was that very day, I remembered it so clearly…I came home and found that my mother was laying on the floor... she was unconscious and sweating uncontrollably. It was like something is burning up the inside of her, she was in immense pain. We took her to the hospital and the doctor said that she was infected with a strange virus…and needs operation…but it was a 50/50 chance that she'll survive. The operation was expensive, so I moved to Tokyo alone as my father stayed back to watch my mom. So I quit school and my family gathered up all the remaining money to send me to Tokyo.

Michael: I arrived to Tokyo, and struggled searching for a job…they wouldn't accept me because I was weak. My body just couldn't handle it. And so I heard that there was a new coffee shop opening at this area. It has a very high pay and it doesn't require much physical work. So I took the job and met you guys…Niwatori-san, Tora-san, and …But there was something else…

Tora: What's that something, Michael-kun?

Michael: *clenched fists*…I hate it…I hate it so much… *gritted his teeth and started to cry*

Niwatori: *sobs* What is it, Michael-kun?

Places her hand on Michael's back to comfort him.

Michael: The doctor said…..My mom will be going through intense pain everyday for 2 to 3 hours because of the virus! *slams table*

Michael: *cries* why…why does she have to suffer through all this pain…she did nothing wrong…all she did was cook for us…and smile…

Tora places her head down in silence as she began to mourn for his mother.

Tora: Michael-kun…you know…you're a really strong person…probably even stronger than me

Michael: *stares at Tora*

Tora firmly placed her palm on his head.

Tora: You really endured everything up until now haven't cha? When your hand was cut…and when you tried to protect Tori from that bastard…

Michael: Tora-senpai…*stares at her*

Tora: Alright, I've decided! we'll visit her as soon as we earned the money!

Tora: So I guess I won't be paying you back for quite a while…right Tori?

Niwatori: *smiles* Yes, Tora-san ^^

Michael: Heh? What do you mean Tora-senpai?

Tora: Baka! It means I'm adding my money to help pay for your mother's operation! Geez…you're so stubborn…

Michael: B-but why?

Tora: Do I need a reason? Because…I'm your senpai! It's my job to take care of you! *blush*

Niwatori: Don't count me out as well. I'm also adding my money to pay for your mother's operation~

Tora: Nice Tori, we're a team now!

Tora: Okay, operation earn money for Michael's mom operation…EXECUTE!

Niwatori: *giggles* you always have a bad name taste, Tora-san

Tora: Heh…But it's cool right? I mean…*continues to think up a name*

Michael: *smiles*(Tora-senpai, Tori-senpai…thank you so much…)

He looks up at the night sky with short glimpses of hope.

Michael: (Mom, I can't wait to meet you and tell you how lucky I am to have met these two amazing people!)

Tora interrupted his gaze.

Tora: Hey Michael-kun, what do you think of our mission name? it's cool right?

Michael: Ehehehe…..*scratches the back of his hair*

Niwatori: I would've given it a slightly better name~

Tora: Rawr!

Niwatori: Oh, Tora-chan is angry again hehe

The girls started to wrestle again, and everybody was looking at them with awkwardness. Michael was very happy that day, because he got to meet two very warm hearted people.

was smoking up his babe cigarette outside the restaurant. He ate a little bit too much and felt ill, like his stomach was going to explode. And so, he decided to head outside to take a breather. He was admiring the sparkling stars up the deep night sky.

Shortly after, the three of them got out the restaurant.

: Ah~ finish?

Tora: Yup~ sorry it took so late, we were having an important meeting back there

: O private meeting? Made me feel like agent X!

Michael: *started to laugh*...

Niwatori: It's nice to see you brighten up a little now, Michael-kun ^^

Tora: That's the spirit, keep it up! *gave him a confident push*

Michael: *nods happily* Yes Tora-senpai, Tori-senpai!

They went back to the car and safely delivered Michael back to his apartment. It was quite late already because of all the talking, they totally didn't pay any attention to the time at all. Luckily, the rent owner was fast asleep. So he got the chance to crept back to his room without getting scolded. It was a plain and empty room, with only a futon laying on the floor. He closed the lights and laid on his futon. He started to look up to the fan above the ceiling, and continuously thought of Tora and Niwatori. Little tears of gratitude and joy were subtly dripping down his innocent red cheeks. Slowly and slowly, he fell asleep.

The girls finally reached their home. They waved goodbye to and started to call it a day. They decided to skip bathing again because it's already one hour past midnight. They wouldn't want to catch a cold after their first day of work…and so, heads to their room to call it a day.

They took off their maid outfits and wore their respected bikinis before jumping on to bed.

Niwatori: *Signs* finally…home sweet home~

Tora: *Signs* man…what a rough day~

Niwatori: Yup~ but I think we did quite well on our first day, isn't it ^^

Tora: …Tori, I want to ask you something… *blush*

Niwatori: Yes Tora-san?

Tora: Erm…you know…the incident and…

Niwatori: what about it?

Tora: I just wanna ask…where did he touch you…ya'know, that bastard…

Niwatori: Oh…*recalls the experience*

She went silent for a while.

Tora: Heh!...I-I'm sorry If I said something bad Tori…I'm really sorry…I-it's okay, you don't have to say it anymore!

Niwatori: He touched me… here…*blush*

Points to her breasts…..

Tora was speechless. She wanted to be the only one to touch her and play with her every night. But a certain someone came and invaded their private space. Rage started welling up inside of her and she was ready to burst at any second.

She paused for a moment, as her eyes grew more and more berserk, She gritted her teeth and her nails got sharper, which ripped the bed mattress a little. Her tiger instincts were showing up again, and the atmosphere began to grow into a murderous state.

Tora: *silence*…..Unforgivable….just unforgivable… *growls*

Niwatori was shocked at the sudden shift of her aura. She must think of a way to calm her down before it gets any worse. But, came up with nothing. She must end this quickly, before it's too late.

Niwatori: *bit her lip*…Tora-san!

Tora couldn't hear her voice. Rage and resentment was eating up her insides. She was getting devoured by her own rage. And there's only one thing left for Tori to do…She knew that was final option to quench her anger.

Niwatori: *pulls her face close to hers* Tora-san…

Niwatori gently kissed her forehead with her moist lips. She avoided the mouth because she was still unsure, as she gazed unto her deep green eyes with a gentle smile.

Niwatori: It's fine now Tora…I have you by my side ^^

She wasn't sure if that calmed her down, but it was enough.

Tora: *blushes heavily* Eh!...Okay, okay I got it already *gently shakes her off*

Niwatori: I'm glad that you're fine now Tora-san ^^

Niwatori: And can we go to bed now? We can snuggle if you want ^^

Tora: *blushes even more*…..I guess

Niwatori: You're so cute, Tora-chan~

Tora: I'm not… *gazes away *

Niwatori: Aww, come here!

The two girls snuggled under the huge blanket as they felt the warmth of their bodies sleeping close to each other. Tora had always wanted to have a chance to snuggle with Tori, but she was just too afraid to say it…..and little by little, they began to fell into a sleepy trance.

Tora: (Ugh, what is happening to me…I feel weird)

Tora: *looks at the back of tori*(I think…I'm getting a little greedy now…..for you)

Tora sneakily snuggled closer and wrapped her arms at the sleeping Tori just like a pillow. She thought she had slept, but she was wide awake. And she felt everything.

Niwatori: (I've been feeling strange lately too…) *flashback of the time their face was close to each other, almost to a kiss*

Niwatori: (I've finally gotten a friend…but I want more…I want you more…Tora-san)

Niwatori: *sleeps closer to Tora* (what am I thinking...there's no way she's like that…I should get some sleep) *sobs*

And that concludes chapter 2. On the next chapter, a familiar face will appear and its one of the 12 warriors. Guess who…

And I wish you all a good day and safe blessings~

EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!


End file.
